MX8 Snub Pistol
The MX8 Snub Pistol was the standard sidearm for Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces personnel. The Snub has been one of the primary weapons in the COG armed forces' armories, and has been the primary sidearm for the COG's armed forces' personnel for many years. Though it lacked range and power, the Snub's quick fire rate made it reliable in certain situations. History The Snub Pistol was used by the COG military for years, and its reliability was proven many times on the battlefield. It was also carried by many COG officials; even Chairman Prescott carried one as his chosen sidearm.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchored Functionality This weapon is not often used due to the relatively low damage per hit and its small magazine size. However, in the hands of experienced users, this weapon can often save their lives; if used properly, the Snub can down an enemy faster than a Lancer Assault Rifle (melee and firing). The Snub is also headshot capable but it requires extreme aim. It has a small magazine of twelve rounds with a semi-automatic firing mode, but the user can fire as fast as they can squeeze the trigger. The Snub Pistol has a higher ammo capacity and rate of fire than the Boltok Pistol at the cost of decreased power per shot. An important aspect, however, is the accuracy of the Snub. It's extremely accurate, allowing for precise critical shots on an enemy. By pushing down on the right thumbstick, one can activate a small zoom, making the Snub an effective long range weapon should the player be lacking a Longshot Sniper Rifle. It can also be used in close quarters with its slightly faster and longer reach melee when compared with Locust sidearms, so it can be used to easily double melee an opponent. For a small weapon, the pistol packs quite a punch, thanks to the miniature rifle rounds it fires. It is not as powerful as its Locust counterpart, the Boltok Pistol, but it can still bring an enemy down in very few shots. It is also very accurate at distances up to 50 meters. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, this weapon is extremely deadly when in experienced hands. The Snub is semi-automatic; it fires as fast as the wielder can pull the trigger. If one isn't confident enough in their pistol abilities, the player should use it only in critical fire-fights when ammunition for other weapons has been used up. However it is often useful to pull out the pistol after shooting the enemy once with the Longshot and downing an enemy with only a few shots. It is also recommended, like with the Gnasher Shotgun, to fire off a single round anywhere to spend the bullet (it is unnecessary to fire more than one round) and perform a perfect reload with the Snub pistol to achieve more power per shot in any fire-fight. The Snub Pistol is also very good at quickly silencing downed enemies at longer ranges due to its moderate scope setting, accessed by holding the left trigger and then clicking down the right thumbstick, when the player does not have a Longshot at hand. In other cases, the Snub Pistol should be saved for one-on-one situations, where the integrated scope and its fast melee can give the user an advantage. The most common technique with the Snub is the pistol-whip, an extremely deadly and effective attack. Here, the wielder fires two rapid shots into an enemy, quickly following up with a melee swipe. If done quickly enough, a player can down an enemy in a split second (the Snub can melee nearly immediately after firing, which is unique). It is also possible to melee first and then fire, but the general idea is the same. Like the Longshot, Hammerburst II (Except in Horde or Multiplayer), the Gnasher Shotgun and the Boltok Pistol, the Snub Pistol is capable of performing headshots (resulting in the head being completely blown off), but only in campaign and Horde in Gears of War 2. However, it can get headshots in any gametype in Gears of War and Gears of War 3. In Execution modes, the Snub Pistol can kill a downed enemy from a distance by shooting them in the head, but it may require a few shots. Behind the scenes *According to the concept art, the pistol's full name is the Snub MX-8. *Unlike most real-world pistols, the Snub's magazine is located in the front of the weapon rather than the handle. This is probably because of the large size of the rounds it fires, being too large to fit in the handle. *The Snub Pistol is the starting weapon of Jeremiah Keegan in the Escape mode featured in Gears 5. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Gears of War'' *''Gears of War: Ultimate Edition'' *''Gears of War 2'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Category:Gears of War weapons Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:Gears of War 3 weapons Category:Gears of War 4 weapons Category:Gears 5 weapons Category:Gears of War: Judgment weapons